


“You two make such a cute couple.” “We're not a couple.”

by ragingred



Series: Batman Series [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Damian Wayne with Bruce Wayne's genes, F/M, Female Tim Drake, I mean this is the part where they get into the relationship but I don't know what tag to use, I'm not sure whether to tag this or not but here it goes, I'm sorry not sorry about that lmao, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Mentioned Dick Grayson, Mentioned Jason Todd, Pre-Relationship, That means Damian with a bulky figure like Bruce, aka Thicc Damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingred/pseuds/ragingred
Summary: Before Damian could retort though, an old lady passed by with a soft laughter. “You two make such a cute couple,” she cooed.That, was enough for Damian to put Tim down and at the same time, they replied to her with a confused and flustered, “We’re not a couple,” Tim was confused and Damian was–surprisingly flustered.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: Batman Series [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1075749
Comments: 4
Kudos: 186





	“You two make such a cute couple.” “We're not a couple.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello. Finally, I'm uploading the DamiFem!Tim one here. Right now I have nothing to say but I have made the mistake of saying that I'll post all the JayTim fics and all but I obviously forgot I had written DamiTim as well oh well.
> 
> I don't get to ramble a lot this time so if you always read the notes, this time I won't be a hindrance any further because my brain is currently unable to ramble so yep haha
> 
> This fanfiction is unbeta-ed and since English isn't my native language, expect grammatical errors and typos. Also, they might be OOC so I hope you'll forgive me for it and if you don't like it, please don't read it, in fact, just close the tab immediately, please and thank you.
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy it, even a little!

Damian growled lowly under his breath, eyebrows furrowed. “Drake, like I have been telling you nearly a millionth time, you have already consumed coffee past the normal amount of human beings should have!”

Tim huffed, rolling her eyes as she cocked her hips to the side as she wrapped her arms against her chest. “Yeah? And what’s that going to do to me, Damian? Kill me?” she rolled her eyes for the second time.

“If you keep on doing it, yes!” man, riling Damian had always been fun.

Tim held back the urge to pinch his flushed cheeks, they were red at how much he had been yelling at her at how she should stop drinking coffee so much like she was breathing air. “You imbecile,” he seethed and Tim bit her inner cheeks to not smile.

“You can not just live off drinking coffee, it is not healthy and God knows how much you have been inhaling them!” he threw his hands into the air.

_Cute_ , Tim inwardly thought.

Even though the brat had gotten older and grown taller than her in height, not to mention that he got bulkier thanks to Bruce’s genes, Tim found it amusing to irk him off. He was really adorable and easy to rile up, it’s no wonder why Dick and Jason seemed to purposefully annoy him in every possible situation.

Tim was having so much fun with this.

Tim scoffed at him, “It’s better than drinking alcohol, I don’t see what the problem is,” she shrugged her shoulders and stared elsewhere, glancing at him through the corner of her eyes to see his reaction.

Damian seemed to pinch the bridge of his nose and Tim heard him muttering something in Arabic, probably cursing if you asked her. “You are so stubborn,” he grunted, “Should I just carry you out of the coffee isle then?” with that body, Tim sure she would weight nothing in Damian’s arms.

_Urgh_.

“You wouldn’t dare,” she stuck her chin up high and grinned victoriously when Damian grumbled under his breath.

“Try me,” okay, maybe that wasn’t the reply she was expecting but when Damian’s arms moved to her sides almost instantly, she felt like a cornered animal for some reason.

With a yelp, Tim was swept off her feet and she could see the smug smirk plastered on Damian’s lips. The little brat. Well, not so little now but whatever. “Damian, I swear to God if you don’t put me down right _now_ , you’re going to regret it,” she growled with her voice as menacing as possible.

Before Damian could retort though, an old lady passed by with a soft laughter. “You two make such a cute couple,” she cooed.

_That_ , was enough for Damian to put Tim down and at the same time, they replied to her with a confused and flustered, “We’re not a couple,” Tim was confused and Damian was– _surprisingly_ flustered.

“Oh my, then I apologize,” she looked surprised and went on her way.

Tim took the chance to look at Damian– _Damian_ who had his cheeks dusted red over his tanned skin and Tim could only gape at him. She blinked once, twice, before Damian clicked his tongue and stormed away from her.

What the _hell?_

That was so _cute_.

Tim could feel her own cheeks heating up and chased after Damian who seemed to be keen on looking away from her. “Damian–are you, are you _embarrassed_?” she said, in awe at how he had seemed to blush harder.

“Shut your mouth, Drake,” he hissed but right now, he didn’t sound _nor_ look threatening at all.

_What the hell?_

“I didn’t know you could be this cute,” she found herself saying, making the other man to turn at her and glare. Tim held back the urge to giggle.

“I am _not_ cute,” he seethed, scowling all the while.

Tim held her hands behind her back as she walked beside Damian, eyeing the products around her. “You are, surprisingly,” she mused.

Damian clicked his tongue and ran a hand through his hair; Tim somehow wanted to pet his head now. Or his hair. Then something clicked inside her mind.

“Damian–do you like me?” and the reaction was stunning.

The redness on Damian’s cheeks traveled to the tip of his ears then down to his neck. Tim blinked with wide eyes and found herself blushing as well. He was looking at her as if she said that she was Batman and _what the damn hell?_

He covered his mouth and Tim heard a muffled grumble, “This is all the old lady’s fault,” she heard him mumble.

Tim was unable to say anything because _clearly,_ she didn’t expect any of this. Since when did Damian like her? How come he hadn’t showed any sign of it? _How come she didn’t know about this?_

Then she remembered how Damian had brought her tea when she was working late at night and she was sure she told him to get her coffee or something, how he was the one who took care of her when she fainted due to lack of sleep with concern in his tone as he scolded her, Damian following her everywhere like a lost duckling or maybe in this case an enamored duckling or something– _Damian agreeing to go to the supermarket with her even though he still had some assignments to do due next week_.

“You _do_ ,” she said breathlessly, “Oh my God, you _like,_ like, me,” she said still with the surprise and awe clear in her tone.

“Is that a problem?” he sounded cautious, if not putting up his walls. Tim mentally smacked herself on the back of her head for making him self-conscious like this.

Tim swallowed the lump in her throat and waved her hand in a dismissive manner. “No, not at all,” she reassured with a smile and cleared her throat. Damn it. How the hell could she face him now?

“You do not have to think hard regarding the– _affections_ I hold towards you,” he winced and she grimaced unconsciously along in sympathy, “I will not be a hindrance to you nor your work,” he reassured her and Tim felt like punching herself in the face now.

“No!” she squeaked out and cleared her throat to calm herself down when Damian looked at her with wide eyes, looking surprised. Great, now she was probably the one who was red to her toes. Ugh. “I mean, it’s not a problem,” she mumbled, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“I,” she inhaled, “I don’t think you’re a hindrance, Damian,” she met his emerald green eyes and was momentary lost in them. “In fact, I might have had–fallen for you as well,” she rubbed the nape of her neck and glanced at him through her eyelashes.

Damian’s blush became impossibly darker and Tim was worried he might faint over how hard he was blushing at that moment. “Are,” he winced when his voice cracked, “Please tell me you are not messing around with me,” he frowned and this time it wasn’t because he was annoyed or angry, it was probably because he was kind of exasperated.

In Tim’s eyes, he looked more like a dejected puppy though. “Damian,” she held his hands in hers, lips quirking upwards slightly when Damian’s fingers seemed to twitch when she touched him. “I would never joke about my feelings towards someone,” she reassured with a hard expression.

Damian opened his mouth then closed them, grunting when he couldn’t form the words he wanted to say. He squeezed Tim’s hands and pulled her closer against him, sighing in relief as he nosed her hair.

“Although,” she pulled back slightly, smiling at how confused Damian had looked. “I’d rather hear you say it,” she crossed her arms and watched at Damian with sparkling crystal blue eyes hinted with mischief.

The tanned man froze under her gaze. It was ridiculous at how he could get uneasy just from a look from Tim. He then sighed and stroked her cheek, “Timothea Jacqueline Drake,” he mumbled softly with his eyes half-lidded, “Will you do the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?”

It sounded so much like a proposal Tim had to bite back the urge to screech into the air like some sort of pterodactyl. She laughed instead though, the corner of her eyes crinkling in amusement. “Yes, Damian. I would be honored to spend the rest of my life with you,” she nudged their noses together.

Damian’s breath hitched though his expression softened and he dipped in to press his lips against the corner of Tim’s lips. Now smiling, Damian then pressed another kiss onto her cheek. Well, Damian had actually peppered her face with his kisses but not that Tim was complaining.

What she _did_ though, was to mock-complain about it with a whine despite that she was smiling and she didn’t even make a move on stopping him. Other shoppers be damned, she got a boyfriend today and it was the infamous demon brat. Who knew her life could be filled with so much surprises?

With Damian’s large warm hands cupping her cheeks, Damian felt his chest would expand ten times bigger than his body and the butterflies fluttering in his stomach didn’t help with anything one bit–not to mention Tim was right in front of him at the moment.

“You sounded like you were proposing to me,” Tim looked at him fondly and Damian’s lips twitched into a small grin.

“Maybe not for another few years,” and Tim could only stare at him slack-jawed.

This brat was _definitely_ going to be the death of her.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters mentioned above, I only own my writing style and that's about it I think? As always, what is an end note and how do you even write one properly.
> 
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, basically anything is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading and let's meet in another fanfiction!


End file.
